Diamante de sangue
by Veveh-chan
Summary: As pessoas nem sempre são o que parecem... E dessa dúvida da vida, muita coisa pode acontecer


O céu estava branco, meio cinza por causa das nuvens que estavam chegando. Iria chover mais tarde. Eu achei que era um bom dia para dar uma volta, mesmo porque quando saí de manhã estava mais ensolarado.

O gramado estava cheirando, por causa que havia sido molhado pelas gotas de orvalho, a terra úmida estava fofa e um vento batia nos meus cabelos e os fazia voar. Eu andava lenta e calma pelo parque.

De repente, um homem vem correndo na minha direção, uma mochila nas costas meio tombada (quase caindo), ele parou na árvore que havia no meio do parque, com sua pequena sombra. Ele encostou-se ao tronco como se estivesse morrendo. De tempos em tempos apertava o seu ombro, com uma cara de dor, quando ele retirou a mão do ombro eu vi sua mão vermelha. Ele voltou a se encostar no tronco e fechou os olhos.

Meio escondida, fui devagar até lá. Quando fui chegando perto, senti um cheiro forte de ferro. Eu fui para trás do tronco e espiei, na blusa onde fica o ombro estava tudo vermelho, como se estivesse estourado uma bolsa de tinta vermelha no local. Ele estava sangrando? Junto ao vermelho, um pequeno cilindro que antes era prata.

Voltei para trás do tronco. Com o ombro todo vermelho, quem sabe quanto sangue ele já havia perdido? Eu estava desesperada, comecei a murmurar para mim mesma.

- Que que eu faço? Que que eu faço? Que que eu faço?

- Ei você aí! – Eu congelei. Será que era comigo? – Pare de se esconder atrás da árvore e apareça logo – Meio hesitante eu sai do meu "esconderijo", passo por passo, fui me mostrando.

Ele me examinou de cima a baixo e fechou os olhos.

- O que você quer?

- Ééé... Eu vi você vindo para cá... E... Estava sangrando...

- E você queria saber se podia ajudar certo? Não, muito obrigado. – Até que ele era bem grosseiro para alguém naquela situação.

Ele começou a tentar se levantar e eu fui ajudá-lo. Ele olhou de canto para mim.

- Já disse que não quero ajuda...

- Deixe de ser teimoso! Mal consegue andar!

- Eu me viro... – Ele se abaixou para pegar a mochila e acabou caindo, eu o ajudei a se levantar (de novo).

- Com certeza... Bom, onde você mora?

- Pra que quer saber?

- Para avisar a sua família.

- Não precisa... – Que cara mais teimoso!

- Então vamos para o hospital.

- Não quero...

- Como não quer? Você pode morrer! – Ele olhou para baixo.

- Eu não vou ir ao hospital – Eu suspirei.

- OK. Não vai ter jeito – Eu comecei a puxar ele. – Vamos.

- Vamos? Como assim? Para onde?

- Para minha casa. Você não tem escolha, mal consegue andar – Como minha casa era perto, não demoramos muito para chegar.

Peguei a chave do bolso e abri a porta. Deixei ele no sofá.

- Espere aí que eu já volto... – Fui até meu quarto e peguei uma pequena caixinha com uma cruz vermelha, aonde havia um kit de primeiros socorros. Voltei à sala. – Pode tirar a camisa, por favor?

- Pra que?

- Para eu retirar a bala do seu ombro... – Ele tirou a blusa do ombro, e como não tinha anestesia, fiz um corte e comecei a retirar a bala. Ele falou meio de canto.

- Você abusa de todos que encontra? – Eu finquei a pinça.

- Aii ! Ei !

- Ops, me desculpe... – Continuei a retirar a bala. Aparentemente depois disso ele ficou quieto.

Quando eu acabei, costurei o local e limpei o sangue. Guardei tudo e lavei de novo as mãos.

- Bom, eu não te matei, matei? – Ele ia responder, mas ficou quieto. Eu continuei cuidando dele por mais algum tempo, comprei algumas roupas, dei comida e uma cama, até que ele estivesse melhor. Nesse tempo, eu me acostumei com ele. No parque eu não havia hesitado em trazê-lo para minha casa, e agora a presença dele já era algo normal.

O dia estava nublado, dali a pouco a fina garoa iria engrossar. Estava na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã. De repente ele apareceu à porta.

- Oh! Bom dia! – Eu pus as omeletes em um prato – O café da manhã já está quase pronto, pode ir sentando para comer – Ele veio perto do fogão, deu olhada e sentou – Acho que você já melhorou por completo, não é?

Ele olhou de ombro a mesa e não me respondeu. Depois de um tempo resolveu falar.

- É... Talvez. Ainda dói um pouco – Eu sorri.

- Bom. Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser – Ele olhou para mim.

- Isso porque não é você que vem dormindo naquele sofá duro...

- Ora, isso são detalhes a parte – Eu peguei meu prato e sentei. Comemos o café, arrumamos a cozinha e fomos para a sala.

Ele estava meio esquisito, ficava só olhando para baixo, com uma cara séria.

- Ué? O que foi?

- Ah, nada – Ele continuou assim pelo resto do dia, nada o fazia mudar aquela expressão triste, meio fria e preocupada. – Olha, se tem algo te incomodando pode falar... – E sempre a mesma resposta.

- Ah, não é nada.

Por mais que pareça ridículo, isso me atrapalhou o sono, além do que, eu não queria deixá-lo ir. Talvez o baleasse de novo só para ficar mais comigo.

Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo acordamos. Ele começou a fazer as malas (com as coisas que eu havia comprado para ele). Eu estava no sofá, com a TV ligada, encolhida. Apesar do tempo juntos, não sabia muito sobre ele...

Ele apareceu no corredor e caminhou devagar até a porta. Eu me levantei para abri-la.

- Er... Bom... Que bom que melhorou né?

- É. Obrigado... – Por que eu me sentia vazia, como se estivesse perdendo algo? Ele começou a ir embora, mas de repente ele voltou – Espera, eu quero te falar um negócio – Ele me segurou pelos ombros e olhou nos meus olhos – Eu não quero ir. Não posso!... Eu... Te amo...

-... – Meu rosto ficou quente, eu estava feliz como nunca – Eu também te amo.

Ele foi se aproximando... Seu hálito quente no meu rosto, e seus lábios macios tocaram os meus. Esse beijo poderia durar para sempre... Ele afastou o rosto e puxou o meu para seu ombro.

- Eu te amo... – Aquilo era reconfortante como nunca – Vem, vamos – Ele empurrou sua mala para dentro e me puxou para fora. Eu sai correndo puxada por ele.

Fomos a parques, com flores perfumando o ar, os pássaros com suas melodias e o sol que se abria. Vimos o mar, o cheiro de sal trazido pela brisa ao fim do dia, e a areia ainda quente. Ao final, voltamos para minha casa.

Deitamos abraçados no sofá, e assim ficamos até dormir. O dia seguinte foi igualmente bom, com chuva para refrescar o final do dia. Paramos em uma lanchonete para comer, o guarda-chuva aberto.

Sentamos um de frente para o outro. Ele começou a brincar com meus cabelos.

- Sabe, você é tão linda – Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e logo voltarem ao normal. Ele olhou triste para baixo, e seus dedos soltaram meus cabelos – Isso não é justo.

- Hã? O quê? Você é lindo!

- Não é isso... Me desculpe, não fui sincero com você...

- Do que você está falando?

- Quando você me encontrou... Na árvore... Eu estava fugindo de um assalto à joalheria.

- Você está me assustando... Isso não é coisa para se brincar...

-... Não é brincadeira... – Eu me levantei, o guarda-chuva caiu da minha mão. Ele tirou um colar, com diamantes em forma de coração – Eu estava falando... Porque eu queria te dar...

-... Não! Eu não quero! – Ele se levantou e veio até mim. A cada passo que ele dava na minha direção eu recuava um, até que ele me agarrou.

- Eu não sou assim! Acredite! Eu... Eu não tinha escolha! Eu não sou o que você pensa... – Eu parei de tentar me soltar das suas mãos.

- Por quê?... Por que você roubou isso? – Ele me largou. Ficamos os dois parados, um de frente para o outro, debaixo da chuva que aumentava.

- Meus pais... Morreram em um acidente... E meu irmão estava prestes a morrer... Quando eu estava roubando, ele ainda podia ser salvo se eu conseguisse pagar um médico... Mas!... No meio do roubo, eu soube que ele tinha morrido... Queria ao menos ter tido a chance de enterrá-los...

Eu não me atrevi a levantar a cabeça. Ele ainda tinha o colar na mão, eu me aproximei, peguei sua mão, segurei-a com força. Sua cara era meio de surpresa e pergunta.

- Eu não estou brava com você... Nem você tem que me pedir desculpas, você fez o que achou certo. Eu vou te ajudar a encontrá-los.

Algumas lágrimas começaram a surgir, e seu lábio se esticou em um sorriso. Ele me abraçou, me beijou, se agarrou no meu pescoço.

- Obrigado...

-... Vamos voltar para casa.

- Sim – Ele se virou, e no mesmo momento um carro de polícia se aproximou. Ele me escondeu atrás de si mesmo – Não atire! Eu me entrego, deixe ela ir – Um policial veio me pegar, mas eu não queria ir. Eu me livrei do policial, estavam colocando as algemas.

- Não! – Ele olhou para trás, e para isso puxou as algemas, ele pegou os diamantes e jogou para mim. Um policial atrás dele gritou.

- É uma arma? Não se mexa! – O diamante caiu em minhas mãos, ele sorriu. O mais puro sorriso apareceu.

- Obrigado por tudo. Eu te amo... – Ouvi um som alto, forte... Um tiro. O sangue espirrou em mim, no meu rosto, nas mãos.

- Não! – Ele tombou e me enfiei embaixo para pega-lo. Sentei com ele no colo, o sangue saia da ferida – Não, não, não! – Os policiais em volta ainda apontavam as armas para ele, que já estava morto. As lágrimas saiam do meu olho, e eram levadas junto com a chuva -... Por quê?... – Na minha mão, os diamantes manchados de sangue estavam frios e brilhantes.-... Por... Que?...

O tempo passou. Eu comprei o diamante da loja e procurei pelos pais e pelo irmão dele, que foram enterrados juntos a seu corpo. Até hoje guardo o colar... Um coração de sangue puro, que pagou por pecados inexistentes.


End file.
